wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Hirudo
The Hirudo are Infested sparring weapons derived from the Kogake which can steal health from enemies on critical hits. Characteristics Advantages: *Second highest base damage of all sparring weapons, behind Kogake Prime. **High damage – effective against armor. *Good critical chance. *Tied with Atterax, Dual Cleavers (Prisma), Dual Ichor, Dual Raza and Dual Zoren for the highest critical damage multiplier of all melee weapons. *Critical hits heals the user by 5% of the damage dealt. Critical hits also grant the Invigorated buff, increasing max health by 5% for 15 seconds and stacks up to 5''' times. *Stance slot comes with a polarity, matching . *Innate polarity. '''Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and health. *Very low status chance. *Short range. Notes *Every successful critical hit with the Hirudo will return 5% of damage dealt to the enemy as health to the player. *Each successful critical hit also increases the player's max health by 5%, referred to as Invigorated buff. **The health bonus lasts for 15 seconds, which refreshes everytime the player lands another critical hit while the buff is active. **The Invigorated buff can stack up to 5''' times, for a maximum of '''25% additional health bonus. *The Hirudo's max health bonus is scaled off of the Warframe's health at rank-0 and stacks additively with health mods like . *Both of Hirudo's special abilities also work when using quick melee. *Critical strike life steal bypasses sentient immunity. Tips *Since it only requires Critical Hit to activate both abilities and it doesn't require to switch to melee and energy, mod with , or to increase Critical Chance and any damage mods to increase lifesteal. ** is useful in heightening one's attack speed in order to initiate more critical hits. **A fully ranked along with increased melee attack speed will easily allow one to heal faster than most enemies can deal damage. *On most Warframes, a 25% base health buff is very insignificant. Inaros, however, would gain 27.5 '''health per stack, up to '''137.5 at max. *Using a warframe with higher armor values can help one stay alive while finding a target for the Hirudo's life steal. *Using this weapon with either stance equipped as Inaros can make charge attacks quite effective, as landing a charge attack on an enemy who remains alive after it connects will instantly transition into a finisher, which will activate Inaros' passive to gain health on finishers. Trivia *The Hirudo's name appears to be a bilingual pun in both Latin and Japanese; **''Hirudo'' is the Latin word for "leech". **Its name may also be a portmanteau of the Japanese words Hiru ''(蛭), which also means "leech", and ''Do ''(道, which may also be read separately as ''Michi), which can mean "way" or more loosely "doctrine", and can be found in the names of some Japanese martial arts (e.g. Kendo, Judo). Media InfestedThorns.png|Hirudo in Codex. HIRUDO - Invincibility Trick Warframe Patch History *'Conclave:' Fixed an issue with the Hirudo innate abilities not working in Conclave. *Fixed stance polarity for Hirudo and added an extra Madurai polarization. *Item introduced. }} Last updated: See also it:Hirudo Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Sparring Category:Infested Category:Update 19 Category:Healing Category:Infested Weapons